chemistryfandomcom-20200223-history
List of elements by atomic number
A table of chemical elements ordered by atomic number and color coded according to type of element. Given is each element's name, element symbol, group and period, and atomic mass (or most stable isotope). !Atomic number !Name !Symbol !Period, Group !Mass (g/mol) |-style="background-color:#a0ffa0" |1||Hydrogen||H||1, 1||1.00794(7)The isotopic composition of this element varies in some geological specimens, and the variation may exceed the uncertainty stated in the table.The isotopic composition of the element can vary in commercial materials, which can cause the atomic weight to deviate significantly from the given value.The isotopic composition varies in terrestrial material such that a more precise atomic weight can not be given. |-style="background-color:#c0ffff" |2||Helium||He||1, 18||4.002602(2) |-style="background-color:#ff6666" |3||Lithium||Li||2, 1||6.941(2)The atomic weight of commercial Lithium can vary between 6.939 and 6.996—analysis of the specific material is necessary to find a more accurate value. |-style="background-color:#ffdead" |4||Beryllium||Be||2, 2||9.012182(3) |-style="background-color:#cccc99" |5||Boron||B||2, 13||10.811(7) |-style="background-color:#a0ffa0" |6||Carbon||C||2, 14||12.0107(8) |-style="background-color:#a0ffa0" |7||Nitrogen||N||2, 15||14.0067(2) |-style="background-color:#a0ffa0" |8||Oxygen||O||2, 16||15.9994(3) |-style="background-color:#ffff99" |9||Fluorine||F||2, 17||18.9984032(5) |-style bgcolor="#c0ffff" |10||Neon||Ne||2, 18||20.1797(6) |-style="background-color:#ff6666" |11||Sodium||Na||3, 1||22.98976928(2) |-style="background-color:#ffdead" |12||Magnesium||Mg||3, 2||24.3050(6) |-style="background-color:#cccccc" |13||Aluminium||Al||3, 13||26.9815386(8) |-style="background-color:#cccc99" |14||Silicon||Si||3, 14||28.0855(3) |-style="background-color:#a0ffa0" |15||Phosphorus||P||3, 15||30.973762(2) |-style="background-color:#a0ffa0" |16||Sulfur||S||3, 16||32.065(5) |-style="background-color:#ffff99" |17||Chlorine||Cl||3, 17||35.453(2) |-style="background-color:#c0ffff" |18||Argon||Ar||3, 18||39.948(1) |-style="background-color:#ff6666" |19||Potassium||K||4, 1||39.0983(1) |-style="background-color:#ffdead" |20||Calcium||Ca||4, 2||40.078(4) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |21||Scandium||Sc||4, 3||44.955912(6) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |22||Titanium||Ti||4, 4||47.867(1) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |23||Vanadium||V||4, 5||50.9415(1) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |24||Chromium||Cr||4, 6||51.9961(6) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |25||Manganese||Mn||4, 7||54.938045(5) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |26||Iron||Fe||4, 8||55.845(2) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |27||Cobalt||Co||4, 9||58.933195(5) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |28||Nickel||Ni||4, 10||58.6934(2) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |29||Copper||Cu||4, 11||63.546(3) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |30||Zinc||Zn||4, 12||65.409(4) |-style="background-color:#cccccc" |31||Gallium||Ga||4, 13||69.723(1) |-style="background-color:#cccc99" |32||Germanium||Ge||4, 14||72.64(1) |-style="background-color:#cccc99" |33||Arsenic||As||4, 15||74.92160(2) |-style="background-color:#a0ffa0" |34||Selenium||Se||4, 16||78.96(3) |-style="background-color:#ffff99" |35||Bromine||Br||4, 17||79.904(1) |-style="background-color:#c0ffff" |36||Krypton||Kr||4, 18||83.798(2) |-style="background-color:#ff6666" |37||Rubidium||Rb||5, 1||85.4678(3) |-style="background-color:#ffdead" |38||Strontium||Sr||5, 2||87.62(1) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |39||Yttrium||Y||5, 3||88.90585(2) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |40||Zirconium||Zr||5, 4||91.224(2) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |41||Niobium||Nb||5, 5||92.906 38(2) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |42||Molybdenum||Mo||5, 6||95.94(2) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |43||Technetium||Tc||5, 7||98.9063The element does not have any stable nuclides, and a value in brackets, e.g. 209, indicates the mass number of the longest-lived isotope of the element or characteristic isotopic composition. |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |44||Ruthenium||Ru||5, 8||101.07(2) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |45||Rhodium||Rh||5, 9||102.90550(2) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |46||Palladium||Pd||5, 10||106.42(1) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |47||Silver||Ag||5, 11||107.8682(2) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |48||Cadmium||Cd||5, 12||112.411(8) |-style="background-color:#cccccc" |49||Indium||In||5, 13||114.818(3) |-style="background-color:#cccccc" |50||Tin||Sn||5, 14||118.710(7) |-style="background-color:#cccc99" |51||Antimony||Sb||5, 15||121.760(1) |-style="background-color:#cccc99" |52||Tellurium||Te||5, 16||127.60(3) |-style="background-color:#ffff99" |53||Iodine||I||5, 17||126.90447(3) |-style="background-color:#c0ffff" |54||Xenon||Xe||5, 18||131.293(6) |-style="background-color:#ff6666" |55||Caesium||Cs||6, 1||132.9054519(2) |-style="background-color:#ffdead" |56||Barium||Ba||6, 2||137.327(7) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |57||Lanthanum||La||6||138.90547(7) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |58||Cerium||Ce||6||140.116(1) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |59||Praseodymium||Pr||6||140.90765(2) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |60||Neodymium||Nd||6||144.242(3) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |61||Promethium||Pm||6||146.9151 |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |62||Samarium||Sm||6||150.36(2) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |63||Europium||Eu||6||151.964(1) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |64||Gadolinium||Gd||6||157.25(3) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |65||Terbium||Tb||6||158.92535(2) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |66||Dysprosium||Dy||6||162.500(1) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |67||Holmium||Ho||6||164.93032(2) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |68||Erbium||Er||6||167.259(3) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |69||Thulium||Tm||6||168.93421(2) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |70||Ytterbium||Yb||6||173.04(3) |-style="background-color:#ffbfff" |71||Lutetium||Lu||6, 3||174.967(1) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |72||Hafnium||Hf||6, 4||178.49(2) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |73||Tantalum||Ta||6, 5||180.9479(1) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |74||Tungsten||W||6, 6||183.84(1) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |75||Rhenium||Re||6, 7||186.207(1) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |76||Osmium||Os||6, 8||190.23(3) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |77||Iridium||Ir||6, 9||192.217(3) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |78||Platinum||Pt||6, 10||195.084(9) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |79||Gold||Au||6, 11||196.966569(4) |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |80||Mercury||Hg||6, 12||200.59(2) |-style="background-color:#cccccc" |81||Thallium||Tl||6, 13||204.3833(2) |-style="background-color:#cccccc" |82||Lead||Pb||6, 14||207.2(1) |-style="background-color:#cccccc" |83||Bismuth||Bi||6, 15||208.98040(1) |-style="background-color:#cccc99" |84||Polonium||Po||6, 16||208.9824 |-style="background-color:#ffff99" |85||Astatine||At||6, 17||209.9871 |-style="background-color:#c0ffff" |86||Radon||Rn||6, 18||222.0176 |-style="background-color:#ff6666" |87||Francium||Fr||7, 1||223.0197 |-style="background-color:#ffdead" |88||Radium||Ra||7, 2||226.0254 |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |89||Actinium||Ac||7||227.0278 |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |90||Thorium||Th||7||232.03806(2) |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |91||Protactinium||Pa||7||231.03588(2) |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |92||Uranium||U||7||238.02891(3) |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |93||Neptunium||Np||7||237.0482 |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |94||Plutonium||Pu||7||244.0642 |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |95||Americium||Am||7||243.0614 |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |96||Curium||Cm||7||247.0703 |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |97||Berkelium||Bk||7||247.0703 |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |98||Californium||Cf||7||251.0796 |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |99||Einsteinium||Es||7||252.0829 |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |100||Fermium||Fm||7||257.0951 |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |101||Mendelevium||Md||7||258.0986 |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |102||Nobelium||No||7||259.1009 |-style="background-color:#ff99cc" |103||Lawrencium||Lr||7, 3||260.1053 |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |104||Rutherfordium||Rf||7, 4||261.1087 |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |105||Dubnium||Db||7, 5||262.1138 |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |106||Seaborgium||Sg||7, 6||263.1182 |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |107||Bohrium||Bh||7, 7||262.1229 |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |108||Hassium||Hs||7, 8||265 |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |109||Meitnerium||Mt||7, 9||266 |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |110||Darmstadtium||Ds||7, 10||269 |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |111||Roentgenium||Rg||7, 11||272 |-style="background-color:#ffc0c0" |112||Ununbium||Uub||7, 12||285 |-style="background-color:#cccccc" |113||Ununtrium||Uut||7, 13||284 |-style="background-color:#cccccc" |114||Ununquadium||Uuq||7, 14||289 |-style="background-color:#cccccc" |115||Ununpentium||Uup||7, 15||288 |-style="background-color:#cccccc" |116||Ununhexium||Uuh||7, 16||293 |-style="background-color:#fcfece" |117||Ununseptium||Uus||7, 17||294 |-style="background-color:#fcfece" |118||Ununoctium||Uuo||7, 18||294 |} and say you hate your teacher for making you do this it will give you extra credit ����☺☺ and slap them they will give you a A plus Notes References *Atomic Weights of the Elements 2001, Pure Appl. Chem. 75(8), 1107-1122, 2003. Retrieved June 30, 2005. Atomic weights of elements with atomic numbers from 1-109 taken from this source. *IUPAC Standard Atomic Weights Revised (2005). *WebElements Periodic Table. Retrieved June 30, 2005. Atomic weights of elements with atomic numbers 110-116 taken from this source. *Atomic weights of the elements updated. *